


Clarification Is Key

by TyrusTrashFolk



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, I', I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, They're oblivious, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrusTrashFolk/pseuds/TyrusTrashFolk
Summary: In which, Cyrus thinks he and T.J. are a couple, but T.J. apparently does not.





	Clarification Is Key

Cyrus and TJ walked together in pure silence.

The two decided to go out and hang for the day, so they went to a local coffee shop.

What seemed like the perfect day together was quickly turned into the worst when a boy from school came up to them and asked if they were together.

Cyrus thought they were, though they never sat down and said they were a couple, they sure acted like it. They held hands, they cuddled, they called each other cute pet names, all the couple-y stuff. So naturally, he said yes.

TJ, on the other hand, did not think they were officially a thing. He wanted to be, but he wanted to ask and have it all be perfect. So he answered with ‘no’ at the same time Cyrus said 'yes’.

After the awkward encounter, Cyrus decided he had to go do some homework, TJ offered to walk him home.

So there they were, walking on opposite sides of the side walk.

TJ cleared his throat, “You alright?” He asked. “Yeah, totally. I’m not feeling embarrassed for thinking we were together when we weren’t nooo, what are you talking about.” Cyrus said, sarcasm dripping in his tone.

“I’m really sorry, I just thought—” Cyrus cut him off. “It’s whatever.” He stated, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Clearly it’s not.” TJ said, causing them both to stop.

“Can we please stop talking about this?” Cyrus pleaded after a few moments of silence. “No, Cy. We obviously need to talk about this.” He insisted. “I didn’t realize you thought we were officially together. I didn’t mean to invalidate your feelings or embarrass you. I thought we were on the same page.” He explained to the brown haired boy in front of him, who was majorly fidgeting.

“We weren’t, I misread apparently. I didn’t realize how we act is platonic.” TJ frowned, eyeing Cyrus with an almost glare. “Don’t be like that.”

“Like what?” Cyrus asked. “Like I rejected you or something like that, I don’t know.” TJ groaned in annoyance, whilst trying to keep his cool. “Well how do you expect me to act after that?” Cyrus asked, a little harsher then intended.

“I don’t know— but not like this!” TJ exclaimed.

Cyrus rolled his eyes at the other boy, an intense feeling of annoyance filling his system. He started walking away without TJ, only to be followed by him.

“You can’t just walk away from your problems, Cyrus!” He shouted. “I’m not, I’m simply walking home.” The shorter boy shrugged. “Without trying to fix the situation.” TJ observed as he followed closely behind Cyrus. “That really seems like running away to me.”

Cyrus continued walking, not answering.

“Cy, we have to settle this now!” He yelled. Cyrus stopped and spun around, “Yeah, no I’m good.” The situation continued to build up anger in the both of them.

TJ wanted to settle things, he didn’t want them to walk away while they were fighting but Cyrus was being difficult which was frustrating him.

Cyrus just wanted to walk away, let things go and blow over but TJ wouldn’t let that happen.

“Is this just what you do when things get difficult? Do you just, run away?” TJ shouted. “Every time you mess up, you just run away?” That last one really stung for Cyrus.

He had his problems and he was really insecure about them. Hearing someone bring them up really hurt. Especially from someone he cared deeply about.

All he could think of was to say something more mean, “Oh I don’t know, every time you play sports or whatever do you tell yourself it’s good?” Cyrus hissed back.

TJ looked hurt, but he quickly covered it up with a look of anger once again.

“You’re such an ass.” He muttered under his breath, but Cyrus still heard. “Oh really? I’m an ass? At least I’m not a bastard who leads people on!”.

“I have never lead you on Cyrus!” TJ yelled back.

“Oh really? So, all the hand holding, cuddling, cute pet names, acting like we’re boyfriends and finding out you don’t think we are isn’t leading on? Okay, sorry I mixed that up.” Cyrus sarcastically spat. TJ stayed silent.

“I’m going home, and I’d appreciate if you would too.” With that, the brunette boy began walking away.

His heart ached and he felt a strong urge to cry, he cursed under his breath when thinking about the effect he knew TJ had on him.

He got home and found no one else there. He called out for his parents only for no response. He flopped down onto the couch, letting out a large huff.

He thought over the fight he had with TJ, he realized it was a little bit ridiculous.

Well, a lot ridiculous.

Cyrus closed his eyes and drifted off, taking a relaxing nap after his stressful day.

He was awoken by his phone going off like crazy.

He reached over and looked at it, seeing multiple texts from Andi and Buffy, even a few from Jonah.

—

Andi🦋: Cy hey, wanna meet us at the spoon?

Andi🦋: I just heard about u and tj, r u okay?

Andi🦋: Cyrus???

Cyrus: sorry I was asleep

—

Then he went onto his and Jonah’s chat.

—

JB: Cy-guy! hey

JB: Cyrus?

JB: Hey, I just heard about TJ are you alright?

Cy-guy: I’m alive, I’m okay don’t worry

—

Then he looked at Buffy’s texts.

—

Slayer🏀: Yo Cy, we’re heading 2 the spoon u in?

Slayer🏀: Cyrus ??

Slayer🏀: I know about yours and TJ’s fight. I’ll kill him if you want me to :)

—

He groaned, how do they already know? Either way, he knew he should probably go se if they’re still at the spoon. He sent his parents a text letting them know he’d be gone, then he started walking to the spoon.

When he arrived, he instantly saw the good hair crew in a booth. “Hey guys—”

“Cy! What happened with TJ?” All three of them practically shouted. He sighed and sat down next to Andi who was across from Buffy and Jonah.

He proceeded to explain everything, by the end of it he felt the same sadness he felt before. “How’d you all know?” He asked. “We saw him and asked how it went, he said not well, shook his head and walked off.” Buffy explained to the brunette haired boy.

He frowned. He didn’t want TJ to be upset with him, though he knew he probably was. “Hey! How about we all go to the Andi’s and have a movie night?” Jonah suggested. “Hmm?” Cyrus said as if asking what.

“Yeah, is four could go to her house and watch movies!” Buffy said. Cyrus shrugged as Andi nodded in agreement. “I mean, sure. I’m down.” He said.

“Yay!” The other three cheered in unison. They finished off their baby taters and milkshakes and headed to Andi’s, they decided on The Greatest Showmen because they all loved that movie. They all settled in on different places around her living room, comfortable with pillows and blankets, each having their own type of soda and a bowl of popcorn and a bag of chips.

Buffy was about to hit play, when the doorbell rang.

Andi stood up, deciding to answer it since it was her house.

“TJ..?” She said, sounding puzzled.

Cyrus’ head flicked towards the door, sure enough the curly haired boy was standing there, fiddling with his thumbs.

“Hi, can I talk to Cy? His parents said he wasn’t home so I assumed he’d be here.” The athlete explained. Andi looked towards her friend, who nodded and stood up from his spot.

He walked outside and closed the door behind him, half expecting the other three to be watching from the window.

They sat on the porch, awkward silence and tension filling the air. Cyrus was the first to speak up. “I’m sorry.” He squeaked out.

“I’m sorry, too.” TJ responded almost immediately.

“I shouldn’t have said what I said about you playing sports. I was just upset and felt like being problematic.” Cyrus explained.

“No no, it’s alright. I deserved it. I shouldn’t have said what I said. You’re amazing, and you don’t just run away and you don’t always screw up. I don’t know why I even said otherwise, I’m an ass and I take full responsibility. I’m so sorry, Underdog.” TJ explained.

“It’s okay.” Cyrus said. TJ reached over an grabbed his hand, bringing it up and kissing each of his knuckles. “I think it’s agreed that we were both being pretty stupid and that argument was dumb and petty.” TJ shook his head, “No, your feelings were completely valid. We should’ve talked about it to prevent that type of argument. I should’ve told you beforehand that I wanted to officially ask you out before we told others we were a couple of that makes sense.”

Cyrus smiled, “it’s okay TJ. It makes perfect sense.” TJ smiled back, intertwining their fingers together and looking into the shorter boy’s eyes. “I know this is a little late, and you can say no, but would you like to be my boyfriend, Cyrus Goodman?” TJ asked.

Cyrus knew he was majorly blushing.

“TJ Kippen, I would love to be your boyfriend.”

TJ returned the toothy smile. “I’m glad.”

They sat and stared at each other with pure love in their eyes.

“Wanna go in? You can watch movies with us.” Cyrus offered. “Sure.” TJ replies. They stood up, hand in hand, and walked in the house. “So I see you two have made up.“ Andi teased. "Yup. Oh can he stay for movies?” Cyrus asked.

“Well if you’re having your mans over I’m inviting mine.” Jonah said, then texting Walker.

“Me too.” Buffy said. She pulled out her phone and texted Marty.

“Me three— well, my _womans_.” And Andi proceeded to text Amber.

Soon enough all their significant others arrived, and they all had a fabulous movie night, cuddled up to their partners.

It was a good day after all.


End file.
